人生を交換する JINSEI O KŌKAN SURU BERTUKAR KEHIDUPAN
by Endou Asuka
Summary: Bagaimana ya kalau tiba tiba Temari dan Hinata menemukan sebuah buku misterius yang dapat membuat mereka pergi, hah? Pergi? Pergi ke mana? Apa? Ke dunia manusia? /Gak jago bikin summary dan juga fanfic


**人生を交換する**

Jinsei o kōkan suru

BERTUKAR KEHIDUPAN

Disclamer by Masashi Kishimoto

This Fanfic by author paling gak berbakat nulis fic

Genre : Friendship, Fantasy, Humor

Rate : K+ ~ T

Character : Temari and Hinata

World : Naruto and a human world

Summary : Bagaimana ya kalau tiba tiba Temari dan Hinata menemukan sebuah buku misterius yang dapat membuat mereka pergi, hah? Pergi? Pergi ke mana? Apa? Ke dunia manusia?

Gak jago bikin summary dan juga fanfic

Warning : GAJE, TYPO, OOC, Alur gak jelas dan kecepetan, Yang lagi galau dilarang baca, karena dijamin tambah galau ditambah bad mood.

And… one more

If you don't like don't read Ok!

Enjoy Read

.

.

.

.

.

Prolog : Buku misterius

**In The Konohagakure Village Library**

"Hinata? Apa kau masih belum menemukannya?" Tanya sang pemilik suara

"Hmm.. b..belum Temari-san" Jawab seseorang yang ditanyai tadi

"Kok dari tadi dicariin gak ketemu ketemu sih, padahal katanya Sakura tadi ada disini, mana gak dibantuin lagi, apa jangan jangan dia sama Ino mau ngerjain kita ya?" Celoteh Temari tak karuan

"Ja..ja..ngan be..gi..tu.. Temari-san" Jawab Hinata seperti mengajari anak TK *di lempar sandal sama Hinata and readers sekalian

"Ya.. tapi~" Akhirnya Temari pun mengalah, tapi~

"A..ada..a..apa.. Temari-san?" Tanya Hinata bingung, tapi masih dengan logatnya yang permanen *di timpuk batu yang segede Chouji oleh Hinata (Chouji : lho? Kok namaku dibawa bawa? Aku terkenal ya? *narsis mode : on)

"Buku apa ini Hinata? Kau pernah tahu?" Tanya Temari

"Se..se..ta..huku... aku..tidak per..nah..tahu" Jawab Hinata dengan jawaban khasnya yang membuat author capek ngetik *Di Oudama Rasengan sama Naruto, terus diketawain Spongebob [Spongebob : Hahaha Hari baru koin baru Hahahaha (?)]

"Lalu? Ini buku apa?" Tanya Temari berusaha untuk sabar, awalnya dia tidak ingin melanjutkan pertanyaannya, tapi karena rasa penasarannya menang melawan egonya, dia akhirnya menanyakan hal itu, walau ia sudah tahu apa kemungkinan yang akan terjadi

"A..aku..ju..ga..ti..ti..dak ta..hu" Jawab Hinata [Sebaiknya author diem aja deh]

"Aku buka saja deh, eh? ada apa Hinata?" Sebelum Temari membuka cover buku itu, Hinata cepat cepat mencegahnya

"Bu..bu..kan a..apa apa, ha..hanya sa..ja..se..sebaiiknya ja..ngan bu..buka bu..ku itu, ka..rena kita ti..dak tahu.. bu..ku a..pa i..tu" Jawab Hinata berusaha mencegah

'Sabar Temari, sabar' batin Temari mencoba sabar [iya sih, Temari bisa sabar, yang ngetik ini yang gak bisa sabar *sambil marah marah (readers : eh? itu orang gila ya?*sambil nunjuk kearah author)]

"Tapi Hinata, kalau kalau buku ini berhubungan dengan buku yang kita cari? Ah aku membukanya saja" Kali ini Hinata belum sempat mencegah Temari membuka buku itu, setelah Temari membuka buku itu~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa ini? Hanya tulisan tak berarti ini?"

"A..pa.. mak..sud…kata per..gi?"

"Ah..tak usah dipikirkan, ini mungkin hanya lelucon, yang sangat tidak lucu dan sangat menggelikan, huh" disaat Temari akan menutup buku itu~

'Brruukk'

'Brruukk'

'Brruukk'

Tiga sesuatu jatuh secara berurutan

* * *

**Di Perpustakaan Kota Batu-Malang, Jawa Timur**

Terdapat 2 orang siswi SMP kelas 8 yang masih berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing masing, mereka masih mencari cari calon buku yang akan mereka baca, sebut saja nama mereka Dania dan Tika. Sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memilih untuk beristirahat

"Kau gak capek Dan?"

"Gak, buktinya aku masih nyari"

"Hoo… ya udah, lanjutin deh pencarianmu! Aku mau istirahat du~" belum selesai juga si empunya suara menyelesaikan kalimatnya, temannya yang tadi udah mau ditinggalnya manggil

"Eh? sini deh sebentar!"

"Hm? Ada apa sih? Baru aja mau istirahat"

"Ini nih! Buku ini keliatannya menarik ya?"

"Iya juga! Eh? tapi aku lihat itu gak ada deh waktu aku cari buku disini"

"Ah! Kamu kurang teliti kali!" Jawab Dania dengan pedenya tanpa menyadari bahwa ada yang tersinggung disebelahnya

"Coba dibuka aja deh!"

"Terserah ah!" Tika yang merasa tersinggung segera berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan temannya itu, tapi karena rasa penasarannya ia terus mengamati buku itu dibelakang temannya, tentu saja dalam keadaan berdiri

"WHATTTT?" Teriak mereka bebarengan tanpa mereka sadari setelah membaca isi buku tersebut

"Apaan si tuh buku! Gak jelas banget" Ejek Tika gak kalah pedes sama cabe rawit

"Siapa sih penulisnya? Author yang nulis fic ini ya? Pantes kayak gini!"

Author : Eh? siapa loe bilang?

Dania : loe siapa lagi?

Author : loe ngajak berantem ya?

Dania : iya! Emang kenapa?

Author : gpp loe maju aja, gue aja yang mundur

Dania : lho? Gimana gue maju? Wong gue aja mau ngomong gitu

Author : gimana kalau kita sama sama mundur

Dania : bener juga, kalau gini kan gak jadi berantem

Author : damai…..

Tika : Maaf readers sekalian, ini kesalahan teknis, mari kita ulangi sekali lagi

"WHATTTT?" Teriak mereka bebarengan tanpa mereka sadari setelah membaca isi buku tersebut

"Apaan si tuh buku! Gak jelas banget" Ejek Tika gak kalah pedes sama cabe rawit

"Iya nih! Masa tulisannya 'You will go to the another dimension' What the meaning of this word? I don't understand!" Kata Dania sok bule

"Sebaiknya kau taruh saja buku itu kembali! Tak usah dipikirkan itu mungkin Cuma untuk mengerjai kita"

"Iya juga!" Sebelum Dania sempat mengembalikan buku itu

'Brruukk'

'Brruukk'

'Brruukk'

Sekali lagi tiga sesuatu jatuh secara berurutan

Setelah beberapa detik, menit, jam, atau hari mungkin, mereka tidak sadar apa yang terjadi pada mereka, termasuk author sendiri juga akan merahasiakan ini, tapi gak selamanya, mungkin readers banyak yang bisa nebak apa yang akan terjadi kan?

* * *

Author : fanfic siapa ini hah? Masa habis discontinue dilanjutin lagi? Di akun lain juga! Hah?

Readers berbisik : Ni org gila beneran kali ya? Wong yang nyiptain sendiri protes protes sendiri

Readers lainnya : Iya! Ini bukan mungkin lagi! Aku yakin se yakin yakinnya

Author : Hei!kalian denger nggak!

Readers : ya denger lah! Justru kita yang tanya loe waras gak?

Author : berani ya! Berani!

Dilemparin apa aja sama readers sampai babak belur

Author : ya udah deh readers tunggu saja ya kelanjutannya… gomen prolognya dikit.. (bukannya prolog itu harusnya dikit ya? Hnnngggg*berpikir keras)


End file.
